


亲爱的我的妻子

by icedpepsi



Category: POMN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedpepsi/pseuds/icedpepsi
Relationships: 表志勋/宋旻浩
Kudos: 32





	亲爱的我的妻子

凌晨三点的时候表志勋突然饿了，在这之前他本来很规矩地坐在桌前，脖子一边往前探一边瞪一双布满红血丝的眼睛，整张脸快要钻进电脑屏幕里，指针指向三点那会儿他的肚子恰好咕噜咕噜叫了几声。他索性摘掉把他鼻梁压得生疼的眼镜，闭上眼睛缩在电脑椅上休息了一会儿。三点十分，他两个眼珠子在闭着的眼皮下骨碌碌转了一圈，然后表志勋转过椅子，踹了踹睡死在后面那张小沙发上的宋旻浩：“喂，醒醒。”

见他还是不醒，表志勋睁开眼干脆上手一阵猛摇：“宋旻浩！”

宋旻浩迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼睛，他一看就是没睡够也没醒透，眼睛只能睁一半。“……干嘛？”

“我饿了。”

“现在几点？”

“三点多吧。”

“你疯了吧！”

宋旻浩立刻又把身子砸回沙发上，他捡起滑落到地板上的那件羽绒服重新盖回去，半颗脑袋藏在下边儿，抱怨的声音也迷迷糊糊的：“你是傻吧，自己叫外卖啊。”

“我不会啊。”表志勋挺委屈地说，“软件，我不会用。”

“真是……”

他得承认自己是忘了这回事，表志勋是个十足的电子白痴。宋旻浩认输地爬起来。他把羽绒服披上身，一米八的个子杵成一根树上的枝条似的，脆弱得轻轻一掰就给掰折了。表志勋看着他忙活着捡起地上的袜子一只一只穿，穿的时候宋旻浩一个站不稳，又栽回沙发上去，树枝摔进泥土中。表志勋一副看好戏的样子，第一反应不是同情，反而看得嘿嘿笑起来。

“啊真是的。”宋旻浩从沙发上跃起朝他扑过去：“表志勋你这个麻烦鬼！”

被宋旻浩一只手臂卡在脖子上笑到喘不过气的表志勋还在不知好歹地接着大笑，笑得声音断断续续的：“你……你穿外套要干嘛？”

“出门啊。”宋旻浩松开他，翻了个白眼，“你可真是个傻子啊，这个点哪里叫得到什么外卖，到外面便利店随便吃点什么得了。”

“我不太想吃便利……”

“废什么话。”宋旻浩打断他的嘟囔，伸开手往表志勋头上揉了一把，表志勋的刘海很长，又蓬，摸起来像在摸一只毛茸茸的小狗。宋旻浩把地上表志勋的帆布鞋踢到他跟前，“穿上。”他顺手把挂在椅子后面的外套丢了过去，“还有这个。”

工作室的空间很小，除了专业的录音混音设备之外就是一张小沙发，两张电脑椅，一张桌子和一台电脑，表志勋伸着腿坐在地上绑鞋带的时候觉得特别憋屈。他抬起头就瞧见宋旻浩双手插在衣兜内，靠着墙打盹儿。这很巧，有时候一个动作和一个相似的场景就好比一张相纸或一段录像，几乎就能把你带到你几个月前甚至几年前，宛如是一场青春片的倒带。这部片倒得挺狠，落叶飘回枝头，太阳从西边升起，东边落下，一直倒带到他们上高中的时候。那几年他们有时会去对方家住几天，周五放学提着包衣服去，周一一起去上学，如果他们在宋旻浩家里过周末的话，周一的早上一般都是宋旻浩咋咋呼呼地要表志勋起床收拾这几天的衣服，然后自己悠哉游哉地在一旁等他。他的房间小得不像一个高中男生住的，所以他们总能在那几天把这个十分有限的地方搞得十分无限的乱。但表志勋收拾的动作慢得像不怕他们迟到似的，宋旻浩骂骂咧咧完几句就靠在墙上打会儿盹，最后表志勋慢吞吞地穿完鞋，把他拍醒，说：“喂，上学去咯。”

“啊，哦，好。”他印象最深刻的那次，宋旻浩先打了个哈欠，然后说，“那个，那玩意收拾了吧？”他看了一眼表志勋手里提着的垃圾袋，里面多是吃空的杯面桶。

“嗯，都扔在垃圾袋里了，用完了。”表志勋说。

“用完了啊……下回谁买？”

“到时猜拳吧。”表志勋耸了耸肩，“你快点啊，要迟到了。”

“行。”宋旻浩旋开门把手，就听见母亲的声音从客厅传来：“记得路上买早餐吃！”估计是听见他们的响动了。表志勋乖乖跑过去和阿姨打了招呼道别，宋旻浩跟在他后面：“妈，我下周到志勋家住啊。”

“知道了知道了。”母亲正熨衣服，和儿子说话连头也不抬，“你们两个就是整天黏在一起。快出门吧，别迟到了。”

他们俩一前一后的下楼梯，表志勋走得慢些，他在上面的台阶看着宋旻浩的发顶，那会儿宋旻浩的头发很长，留了个特别蠢的发型，下楼梯还一蹦一蹦的，每跳一次头发就往上飞。表志勋生怕他哪次摔下去了，每次都数着还有几个阶他们才能到。到了一楼，他把垃圾丢进楼下垃圾箱，宋旻浩也停止了他蹦蹦跳跳的小动作，这时表志勋才放下心来。他早就数清从他家到地面上一共有几阶。宋旻浩突然双手握着书包带转过身，配合他那个傻子一样的发型和一副黑框眼镜，一副乖乖的学生样，他问表志勋：“要不现在猜拳呗？”

“……也行。”表志勋说。

现在的表志勋自然已经忘了当年的猜拳结果。不过现在的宋旻浩倒是头发剪短了很多，他前几天才把之前调色盘似的头发染深，鬓角剃得又短又刺，刘海剪到眉毛以上好几厘米，看上去特别精神，也挺帅气，外貌全然没了当年的蠢样。岁月和偶像包装使人焕然一新呐，表志勋边感叹边拍醒已经睡了好一会儿的宋旻浩。他刚刚泡在回忆里把鞋带绑了好几次才绑好，足足系了五分钟。见宋旻浩有点清醒的样子之后，表志勋关了工作室的灯，让宋旻浩把兜里的钥匙拿出来。

在等宋旻浩锁门的时候表志勋按了电梯往下的按钮，盯着亮堂的走廊发了会儿呆。这栋楼里大多是年轻音乐人的独立工作室，因此不管多晚都是为这帮夜猫子亮着灯的。叮的一声，他们像高中时一样一前一后地走路，这回表志勋先进电梯，然后宋旻浩紧紧跟上来。

表志勋突然有点想念宋旻浩家那条通往上学之路的楼梯。现在他们更多习惯乘电梯而不是走楼梯，因此他也失去了很多看着宋旻浩在他前面，头发像蒲公英一样飘起又落下那样子的机会。“喂，旻浩。”他一只脚踢了踢旁边宋旻浩的鞋尖，“你记不记得我们上高中的时候，就夏天，我跑到你家住，然后周日晚上你半夜三点喊饿起来煮拉面被起床上厕所的阿姨看见了，把你骂个半死那次。第二天上学前那次猜拳是谁赢了来着？”

宋旻浩沉默了一阵，说：“我忘了。”

表志勋盯着往下坠落的数字，慢慢地一点一点减下去直到变成1，电梯门打开了他才说：“我也忘了。”

他在这件事上没有说谎，并且相信宋旻浩也没有。他们两人真的没有必要去记住一个好多年前的猜拳结果。但他不会忘记的是什么，他一点都忘不了那时候宋旻浩窄窄细细的腰，上面一层薄薄皮肉。还有被他握在手心里两只白白的脚踝，宋旻浩那时每天往外蹦跶，晒得像个天天跑球场打篮球的运动男孩，只有表志勋才知道他当年体育成绩老在及格边缘徘徊，但宋旻浩总是为了扮酷穿着不合身的长裤，十分防晒，把整条腿保护得又白又润。表志勋实际上记着很多事情，唯独只是忘记了结果。缘由他是记得一清二楚的：前一天他们用光了上周在表志勋家剩下的安全套。

表志勋和宋旻浩在还没那么懂事的时候写过一首光名字就让人在多年后听到会红着脸躲避的歌。“亲爱的我的妻子”，放到现在，随便听见Dear My Wife里随便一个单词，他们都得感觉一阵电流从尾椎窜上头顶，冷汗刷地一下就哗哗落下。为此宋旻浩还偶尔和表志勋拌嘴：喂，你那个时候干嘛那么热情，出那么多主意啊？表志勋说不怪我啊，你看上去也兴致勃勃嘛。两个人接下来的对话肯定没多少营养价值，大多围绕着这全怪你和这不怪我来展开。上回他们还在idol room重新把这首歌唱了一边，把宋旻浩和表志勋唱得一身鸡皮疙瘩。HJ和LDY，现在他们更多用这个在节目里使用过的缩写来称呼他们那时候幻想的未来妻子，就像这不是两个真实的人，而是两个符号，两个青春和标志和两段褪色的回忆。

但他们绝不会谈及后悔一词。表志勋和宋旻浩高中时期对于写歌和录音的爱几乎达到了狂热，他们把脑子里蹦出来的歌词写在草稿纸上，餐巾纸上和手上，梦想写出全世界最伟大的beat，嘴里吐出的flow在大韩民国里独一无二，后来他们形容这段时期，总用“狂热”这个很极端很夸张的词。表志勋的房间比宋旻浩的宽敞不少，所以宋旻浩更多是往表志勋家跑去，再后来，他读的一些小说和诗集也顺其自然地堆在了表志勋的书架上，里面有他的注解、灵感和一些涂鸦，和他的一半灵魂一起留在了高中生表志勋的家里。

他们满腔热血地制作Dear My Wife是在某个凌晨，表志勋那晚异常兴奋，甚至提议让宋旻浩写下将来要生三个小孩这种歌词。宋旻浩抱着一个厚厚的笔记本坐在表志勋床边对着上面的文字涂涂改改，那个时候人们更多习惯把想法记在纸上而不是手机备忘录。他穿一条短裤，两条修长的腿搭在表志勋肩头，表志勋则坐在地上，他回过头来朝宋旻浩挑了一下眉：“怎么样？要不要写进去？”

“没问题。”宋旻浩动了动，腘窝夹着表志勋并不那么厚实的少年肩膀，他俯下身坏心眼地朝表志勋的发顶呼呼吹气，“你会来参加我和我未来老婆的婚礼吧？”他突然说，提得很暧昧，想到那位女生时还嘿嘿傻笑了一声。表志勋不明所以，眨眨眼，说：“你在说什么废话嘛。我肯定得是伴郎啊。等一下。”他张大嘴，“你不会现在还没有下定决心将来让我当伴郎吧？哇宋旻浩，我可以刚认识你一个月就决定好了。”

表志勋气呼呼地站起来，他一动，宋旻浩就顺势倒在床上。他高中时腿细，胳膊也细，只有脸圆圆的，脸颊肉还一点都不酷地特别软，表志勋两只手按住他的手腕把他压在床上：“说。你说没有的话我就揍扁你。”

“那当然是……”宋旻浩露出神秘莫测的表情，看着十分欠揍，“……有啦。”他笑着推开气得一口咬在他肩膀上的表志勋。“哎哟哎哟，别咬了。”

表志勋抬起头，还是保持这个百分百压制宋旻浩的姿势：“你问我刚刚那个问题干嘛？”

“也没什么大不了的。”宋旻浩说，“就是想到，你将来的老婆肯定不会知道我们接下来要干嘛啊。”

其实表志勋心很软，宋旻浩在他的禁锢内活动空间在有限里可以发挥到无限，他只要把双手抽出来就可以达到很多目的，他可以抓住表志勋裸露的两条胳膊和他在床上打一架，可以像一条钻出破网的鱼一样顺着往下滑落的被单滚下床，然后摔到膝盖还是脑袋什么的再和表志勋一起哈哈大笑。但这些他都没有做，他干的活轻松极了。只需勾住表志勋的脖子，再抬起脑袋，狠狠咬了一下他的下嘴唇，做一个不太标准的挑衅。他有十二成的把握，表志勋总是很容易上钩。

他赌对了。表志勋松开宋旻浩的一边手腕，捏住了他的下巴。宋旻浩那一下肯定把他咬痛，因为那一口结束，他自己都皱眉，有股血味儿。表志勋下嘴唇破了个口子，沁出一个小红珠，宋旻浩在它滴落或破碎前，又上前将其舔舐去了。

他们做得很慌乱也很沉默，两个刚刚发育得有点儿成人样子的中学生手忙脚乱地按之前想象过的一些情景和在小电影里看过的桥段来实践，宋旻浩的短裤，表志勋的汗衫，很快就被他们丢到床脚还是哪个角落。表志勋一手捂着宋旻浩的嘴要他小点声，别让他的父母听见他们有什么动静，另一手从宋旻浩身体上面滑到下面，他的掌心粗粝得宋旻浩既想骂他也想咬住他的虎口或掌纹，他只能报复性地抓住表志勋的后背，指甲掐进肉里划出几道痕迹。有那么一刻宋旻浩感觉指尖陷进了表志勋的骨头里，表志勋没有什么经验，随便做了一点扩张工作就扛起宋旻浩的双腿。表志勋挤进宋旻浩的身体里时他疼得叫出声：“表志勋，你力气小点！”

“抱歉抱歉。”表志勋心疼地摸摸宋旻浩的脸颊，替他擦去额头上一层薄薄的汗珠，“要不，算了？”宋旻浩一脸痛苦，表志勋细细碎碎的吻安抚地落在他身上，“我用手帮你打出来也可以。”

表志勋真的就不敢动了，其实他也痛，宋旻浩又紧又湿润，叫他差一点就泄在里面。宋旻浩胸口剧烈地起伏着，眼角发红，像溺水一样难以呼吸。他的五指插在表志勋乱蓬蓬的发间，压住后脑勺往下按，直到他不用仰头就能得到一个长久的亲吻。“接着，做啊。”宋旻浩一边吻他一边把话吐在表志勋的口中，他现在要抓住这片水中唯一一根能让他活命的水草，“现在都这样子了。”

现在都这样子了。

第一次很痛，很用力，很难忘。表志勋亲吻宋旻浩每一根睫毛，力度很小，生怕碎在它唇上。痛吗，舒服吗，他问得也很小声，把宋旻浩的一边耳朵给问得通红。他们身体缠在一起，呼吸缠在一起，每到难以忍耐便用一个软绵绵的吻作夜晚的布洛芬。最后表志勋咬住宋旻浩的右耳，一种甜蜜的痛苦，他射在宋旻浩的小腹上，沿着肌肉的纹理在皮肤上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。宋旻浩交代在表志勋的手心里，他翻了个身，半张脸压在床上，汗沾湿了表志勋的床单。“……我的确，”他说，“想过将来生三个小孩，然后我们买个公寓，或者去美国也行。”

表志勋床边的窗户开了一条缝，风吹进来，纱帘和月光一起轻轻拂动。他盯着亮晃晃的天花板不住地发呆。“……都写上去吧。”表志勋说，“我们可以这个凌晨就把这首歌做出来。”

首尔前几天下了第一场雪，每每下了雪之后，风都是钻心的冷的。宋旻浩把下巴缩在衣领里，抖着腿和表志勋在街边等出租车。好冷，好冷。他说一句嘴里就吐出一阵雾蒙蒙的白气，把他那吝啬露出的半张脸给模糊了。表志勋见他耳朵冻成红色，咧开嘴露出一个笑，在冬天能见到这种不顾寒冷的笑容是件挺奢侈的事，但宋旻浩显然没注意到。他朝马路上挥了挥手，他叫的车到了。这种活都是他干的，他恨铁不成钢啊，连虎东哥都会手机叫车了，表志勋这个笨蛋还不会。

他们一前一后地像鼹鼠钻进洞一样钻进车里。车里暖和些，他把原来拉到最顶端的拉链往下拉了一点，好歹也是露出他的整张脸了。他不怕前面的司机从后视镜里认出自己，第一他不是和什么年轻女性一同出行，坐在他旁边的是他最好的哥们表志勋，第二车内环境昏暗，像一个只有黑灰色的小小世界，就算你气质再突出长相再特别，在镜子里都长一个模样，全是像素块。表志勋说：“师傅，放首歌吧。”

歌没什么特别的，是在榜上挂了很久的前排抒情歌曲，宋旻浩到外面买咖啡的时候经常能听到，他隐约能哼出一段旋律，却实在不知道歌曲的名字是什么。他第一次听见时喝了一口刚从店员手上接来的冰美式，所以这首歌的旋律有点苦，有点涩，很冰凉地从他的耳道一直钻进口腔中，宛如一条小蛇缠住他的咽喉，鳞片都在零度以下。

就像表志勋现在这个吻一样。歌曲第一小节即将结束时，他很自然地挽住了宋旻浩的手，然后靠近他。这条原来差一点置宋旻浩于死地的蛇化为表志勋的舌头滑入他的口腔内，身体里，把寒冷在一片温热之中给蒸发了。他们不想在第二天的Dispatch上看见有关两位男偶像的桃色新闻事件，因此他们都不敢吻得太激烈，这种缓慢与持久对于升温是十分有效的，表志勋渐渐感觉自己耳后出了汗，等到车因为红灯停下时，他们松开彼此，像什么也没发生过一样。还好，表志勋看了一眼司机，还是那个缄默的样子。如果没有这个吻，车内灰暗得像是奔向某个没有明天得末日，他甚至怀疑驾驶座上是否坐着一个活死人。但现在什么都无所谓了。绿灯亮起时车缓缓启动，表志勋感觉宋旻浩的手覆在了自己搭在座椅上的手背。让他想起他们在另一人家中一起吃晚饭时，他们有时会一边和叔叔阿姨谈笑，然后把手在桌下贴上对方的大腿摸摸索索，把一片火给摸出来。

“你打车打到哪里啊？”表志勋小声问，宋旻浩在电梯里就在软件上把车叫好了。出于对电子产品的敬而远之，他压根就没去看屏幕上显示的是什么目的地。

“我家。”宋旻浩说。

宋旻浩家里的冰箱没多少食材，上面那格反而全被啤酒塞满了。他显然早就预料到这种情况，对着满脸失望的表志勋，宋旻浩表现出十足的东道主底气：“大晚上的你还想吃什么大餐啊，我给你煮点拉面就不错了。”

“那你也得给我打一个鸡蛋进去啊。”表志勋嘟嘟囔囔，“不要，我要两个。”

宋旻浩洗锅倒水的时候，表志勋在他家厨房里翻箱倒柜地找任何能加进拉面里的食材，最后被他找出一个午餐肉罐头，他还切了点火腿片丢进去。那天被起夜的宋妈妈发现他们两个半夜在厨房大为鼓捣很类似于这个时刻，只是现在喊饿的人变成了表志勋而已。他饿极了，饿得这种感觉化为一种可怖的具象，饥饿快要把他整个身子吞进去磨碎。十几岁时他很不能理解宋旻浩，那天早些时候他们在床上折腾到一点，怎么突然睡着睡着就在床上闹起来说他饿呢。现在他有点同情自己，他开始感觉这种钻心噬骨的饥饿是一个男孩或者一个男人一辈子都要经历一次的，他却比宋旻浩晚那么多。

表志勋心有不甘。他坐在桌前边生闷气边乖乖等宋旻浩煮面。宋旻浩把锅端起来：“找点什么垫一下！”表志勋随手找了本桌上的杂志，他觑了一眼：一本男士时尚杂志，封面被很夸张地涂满红色调，上面的男人把头发扎成细细小小的脏辫，戴一副整整跨越他半张脸的护目镜，朝杂志外的全世界人民吐舌头。表志勋犹豫了一下：“你家里有没有锅垫什么的……”

宋旻浩啊了一声，在一片热气腾腾中很干脆地把锅放在了书上：“你说什么？”

“没什么……”表志勋颇为心疼地瞧瞧这本薄书，又瞧瞧宋旻浩完好无损的脸。对方拉开椅子坐在了他对面，还是一副傻里傻气的样子：“吃啊，志勋。”

表志勋听话地低头呼噜噜吃起面。宋旻浩坐在对面百无聊赖地翻看另一本杂志，翻到一半他才惊觉：“我另一本呢！我拍了封面那本，是送我的呢。“

表志勋十分认真地咀嚼。“在下面呢。”他用食指点点被压在锅下的杂志一角。

“……”宋旻浩沉默了会儿，最终放弃，“算了，你得改天陪我一本啊。”

“嗯，好啊。”表志勋很干脆地答应，虽然这并不能怪到他身上。

“你今天很反常啊。”宋旻浩一只手托着脸颊饶有兴趣地看他，“都不和我吵架了。”

表志勋笑着在桌下踹了他一脚。

“吃完自己收拾，我可不管你。”礼尚往来，宋旻浩又一脚踹回去。

宋旻浩在表志勋吃了一半就失去耐心跑去洗漱了，他一边刷牙一边在盥洗室隔着一扇半开的门啰啰嗦嗦地和表志勋讲话，讲得不清不楚，但他似乎还挺乐在其中。志勋啊，明天晚上我才有通告，经纪人说我可以睡到下午呢。志勋啊，我们下次找个时间去喝酒吧。志勋啊，我好想给粉丝们听新专辑啊，我制作得那么用心，你说他们会喜欢吗。

“别说话啦。”表志勋在厨房大声回应他，“别把牙膏沫喷得到处都是！”

这又让他回到他们同吃同住的习生时期，那会儿表志勋和宋旻浩一起租了一个公寓，每天他们一起练习，一起吃盒饭，一起挤在凌晨的盥洗室镜子前里洗漱。有一次空闲时他们在这片镜子前做，其他时候他们便在沙发上，在地板上，在床上。一直到他们越来越忙，越来越成功，不知从什么时候起便断掉了那些朋友之间不会做的事。当在新西游记里玩游戏提到这间公寓的名字时，宋旻浩和表志勋不约而同地心里一紧。他们早就保持了一种绝对的默契，对于这些我们闭口不提。宋旻浩今晚破例了一次，表志勋两次。

表志勋感觉自己已经很久，很久没有想起过去的事了。

——但也不是完全没有。

2018年的冬天，他们在idol room重新提及Dear My Wife这首歌。要二十六岁的表志勋和宋旻浩给十九岁的他们挑毛病的话，他们能在备忘录里列出长长一个清单：声音刻意压得太低，加了太多signnature sound，等等等等。但这些小瑕疵在现在反而显得有点可爱起来，宋旻浩和表志勋对于这段青春回忆虽除了有点害羞，还是十分宽容的。在这段的台本里，他们先要谈一下两位有半个韩国都羡慕她们的女孩，再谈一段有关追梦少年的回忆，他们翻找这个故事要的青涩与浪漫，就这样慢慢地，很辛苦地才把一个十九岁的故事从土里挖出来。

前奏响起的时候，宋旻浩瞧着表志勋笑得像个傻子的侧脸，也咧开嘴露出一个有点腼腆的笑。演播室的灯光打得很足，宋旻浩隔着他橙色镜片的墨镜看表志勋在那之中温暖了好几个色调。他们在开始录制前说好宋旻浩得负责一小段hook，但比起单纯的害羞，唱不出口的占比更大。他感觉自己的喉咙缩了一下，把一些时间和过去给坍塌成一小方阴影，随着节奏的流动流逝了。在白色的灯光中，表志勋的表情很明朗，宋旻浩相信自己也管理得恰到好处。

“别的女人无法拥有的选择权，我要留给我未来的妻子。”

这句歌词是表志勋的提议，他对于他的LDY——林达英那时的爱慕达到了某个顶点，而宋旻浩作为一名到了思春期的青春男子汉显然不会好到哪儿去。这种绸缪一直持续到他们高中毕业。拍高中年鉴时表志勋染了一头黄毛，和宋旻浩两个人的飞机头发型大同小异，他冲着镜头笑，在这张照片旁边，表志勋好玩地放上两个十分抓眼的句子。“林达英长得比金泰熙好看！”和“宋旻浩放的屁闻起来像屋顶上猫爪草的味道！”

“我们当然会有好车，还有属于我们的别墅。”  
“或是公寓，或者会去美国。”  
“我们至少要有三个孩子。”  
“再加上，只属于我们两个的黎明。”

有时，宋旻浩的确像酸唧唧的猫爪草。表志勋对于自己这个小小的抖机灵还蛮得意。几年前的冬天他们跑到便利店去买过一小袋啤酒，走出店门前宋旻浩拉住了表志勋要他给自己买一个草莓味的棒棒糖。后来他们干脆坐在马路牙子上开了两罐，权当庆祝自己前几天又写出一首新歌。宋旻浩喝了一半就不想喝了。太苦啦，他说，今天我突然不想喝酒。然后他小心翼翼地撕开棒棒糖的包装纸折好放进裤兜，表志勋喝酒时便含着糖絮絮叨叨地和他说话。志勋啊，我下一首歌想做悲伤一点的，我们总要长大的嘛。志勋啊，周六我们去弘大玩吧？志勋啊，我们总有一天会成功的吧。志勋啊……

轮到唱表志勋的部分时，他尴尬得连连摆手，现在回想起中二病时期写过的肉麻歌词是一种火辣辣的丢脸。完成任务的宋旻浩在旁边嘿嘿笑，一幅不嫌事大的模样。在两位主持人把假装要冲出演播厅的表志勋拉回来后，他捏紧了麦克风，只能笑着唱下去。

“有一天你会听见这首歌。”  
“你是带领我前往天堂的爱的信仰。”  
“让我绽放笑容的天使，给我希望。”  
“我们正站在幸福的门槛上。”  
“全部听完后，请对我说我最帅。”

二十六岁的表志勋和二十六岁的宋旻浩唱完相视一笑，他们把十九岁给拆成好几个部分，再将回忆撕成一丝一丝，就这样慢慢消化在2018年寒冷的冬天。十九岁的表志勋坐在路边咽下最后一口啤酒，在十九岁宋旻浩没完没了之前，把他剩下的数千句志勋啊堵在口中。

那天晚上宋旻浩尝起来是酸甜的草莓味。可能早在他们认识的那一天，或许是第一次写歌的那一天，也有可能是第一次做爱，他们就被牢牢地粘连在一起，像是两捧沾水的泥土或是两条奔向同一个入海口的河流，在这之中都随着时间慢慢黯淡下来了。但是有一些东西是永恒不变的，表志勋敢那么肯定，他保证宋旻浩也敢，他之所以那么胸有成竹自然有原因。谁都知道二十六岁的表志勋和二十六岁的宋旻浩已有十年之久的坚不可摧的友谊。而十九岁的表志勋得承认，在写下年鉴里那些文字时他的确回想起了那个酸涩却甜腻的瞬间，然后将其扭曲成一个恶作剧，一个玩笑，和一对永远的好朋友。

Fin.


End file.
